As communication networks continue to evolve, there are increasing demands for speed and reliability. Such demands in turn result in the frequent use of multiple paths across network devices in order to increase bandwidth and mitigate the effects of down links and other points of failure. Such mitigated effects often include minimal amounts of unused network capacity, rerouting around failures quickly, and high levels of transparency to affected network devices when rerouting changes are made. Various approaches in this regard involve the use of link aggregation.
Link aggregation refers to a process for operating a group of physical links as if they are a single link. At least one standard for link aggregation has been promulgated by the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers, such as that which is contained in the IEEE 802.1AX-2008 standard, which is incorporated by reference herein.
As noted above, there are various reasons for implementing link aggregation on network switches. One such reason is to increase bandwidth by combining the capacity of multiple physical links together into one logical link. Another reason is to provide link redundancy. In the event that a physical link between two network switches fails, the flow of network traffic assigned to this link can be interrupted with the loss of some or all of the packets in the flow. If an aggregation of links is divided between two switches, then network traffic sent by a failing switch can be rerouted to the other switch for transmission in the event that a particular link of the aggregation of links connected to one switch fails.
As will be readily appreciated, link aggregation can become increasingly complex as more and more links are used across multiple aggregated devices. In particular, the ability for the multiple aggregated devices to work together seamlessly from the perspective of a separate client device can present a number of challenges. Such challenges can include the manner in which aggregated devices on multiple separate devices are able to identify, acknowledge, configure and communicate with each other and with outside clients and other devices effectively.
Although many systems and methods for communicating data across networks have generally worked well in the past, there is always a desire for improvement. In particular, what is desired are improved network systems and methods that allow for readily identifiable and reliable link aggregation across multiple separate devices.